1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of attachments for fork lift trucks and particularly deals with a completely self contained powered drum dumper attachment for fork trucks.
2. Prior Art
Prior known drum dumping adapters for fork lift trucks were powered from the truck and required attachments that had to be disconnected each time the adapter was removed. It would be an improvement in the art to eliminate all heretofore required adapter kits, couplings, and the like to provide a powered drum dumper attachment for fork trucks which is completely self-contained, carries its own source of power, and is controlled from the driver's seat of the truck through a single extension cord and demountable switch.